


Mandalore

by starwarsbean



Series: Decisive [4]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Sith Training, Sith reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarsbean/pseuds/starwarsbean
Summary: Excited to get away from Sidious, Dooku and the protruding planet of Serenno, Nala and her Master, Darth Maul, are anxious to finally arrive on Mandalore.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s), Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Decisive [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790482
Kudos: 11





	1. Leaving Serenno

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh first chapter! It is longer, but I hope you enjoy :)

Nala woke up quite early. She sat up and noticed it was still dark out. Suddenly, she realized she wasn’t in her room. She panicked, but slowly figured out where she was. 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Maul said, kissing her forehead.

Nala smiled, then groggily looked around. 

“What even time is it?” She asked sleepily. 

Maul chuckled.

“Lovely grammar.” 

“Oh shut up” She said, whacking him with a pillow.

“It’s 5:15” Maul said, returning to her previous question

Nala groaned. 

“Why are we up so early?” She whined

“Because, love, we’re going to Mandalore.” Maul said, walking over and wrapping her in his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“Well you’re certainly in a good mood.” Nala said, yawning and stretching as she slipped away from Maul, standing up and walking to the bathroom. Behind her, she could hear Maul’s gentle chuckle.

When she reemerged, she grabbed her clothes and moved to Maul’s balcony, wearing one of his shirts. 

“I’ll meet you at the ship in thirty minutes.” She said, turning to face him. “If I’m not back by then, Dooku kidnapped me” 

Maul’s face was stern for a moment, but she smiled at him and he couldn’t help but return the smile. 

Nala shape-shifted, flying the short distance to her own balcony nearby. She returned to her normal appearance and rushed into her room, hastily packing up her things and changing into her usual attire. She walked around the large room once more, making sure she had all her things. Once she was sure she did, she grabbed her cloak, draping it over her shoulders as she walked out the door. 

“I’m not gonna miss this place” She thought to herself as she walked through the halls. 

Finally, she made her way out of the huge building, the cool morning breeze meeting her and swaying through her cloak. Ahead of her, she saw Maul’s black and red Mandalorian ship. She kept walking, finally arriving at the ship. She pressed a button, and a ramp lowered. Walking onto the ship, she breathed in the familiar scent and entered the elevator. When Nala got to the second level of the ship, she walked out, first entering her room and putting her stuff away, before walking into the cockpit. It was deserted, which wasn’t a surprise to her. If Maul had been here, he would’ve been out to see her as soon as she entered the ship. Nala sat down in her usual spacious seat in the cockpit, pulling out her holopad and researching Mandalore. For a while, she read about its turbulent past, historic values, and leaders. Finally, she heard the elevator door opened and sensed Maul walk out. His heavy footsteps gave away his presence as he made his way to the cockpit.

“I was beginning to think Dooku had kidnapped you.” Nala smiled, swiveling in her chair to face her Master.

Maul chuckled.

“Let’s get off this rock” He growled, moving to his seat and pressing a few buttons. The ship sprang to life and Nala rocked gently as they flew up into space, away from Dooku and his empire. 

The further they got from Serenno, the more weight was lifted off of Nala that she didn’t even know was there.

“We must contact Saxon.” Maul said, standing up, extending his hand for Nala. She took it and stood up. Maul reached down to kiss her hand before letting go, reaching for the hood of his cloak and gently placing on top of his head. Nala did the same, bringing her Lekku to the front of her body, letting them hang out from beneath her cloak. 

“Gar Saxon can be a, difficult man” Maul said.

“Great.” Nala replied sarcastically.

Maul smiled, placing his hand on a large button, turning on a holo-transmitter. Almost instantly, the form of a Mandalorian wearing red and black armour appeared.

“Lord Maul” Saxon said, bowing 

“Saxon.” Maul replied. 

“How may I assist you, My Lord?”  
“We are coming to Mandalore. We’ve planned for this. Prepare the troops. We arrive in one rotation.” Maul said, his gaze on the Mandalorian unwavering.

“At once My Lord.” Saxon replied.

His gaze lingered on Nala for a second, and Maul seemed to notice.

“This is Nala Undarrie.” He said simply, and Nala gave one nod of her head.

Saxon nodded. “We are looking forward to your arrival, My Lord” 

Maul nodded, and the Mandalorian put his helmet on, ending the transmission. 

As soon as the transmission ended, Nala yawned, sitting back in her chair. 

“As soon as we’re in hyperspace, I’m taking a nap.” She said 

Maul smiled, moving over to her and suddenly picking her up. She laughed gently, her head resting on his shoulder as he sat in his own seat. 

“Hold on, sweetheart.” He said. Maul pressed a few buttons, and as Nala clung to him, she could feel the ship lurch into hyperspace, the variation of blues swirling around the ship.

Maul stood up, still holding Nala, he made his way to his room, where he placed her on the bed. She removed her headpiece and boots and lay down, snatching his blanket and wrapping herself in it so only her face was visible. Maul laughed, sitting on the bed and grabbing Nala, still wrapped in the fluffy blanket. 

“So you’re just gonna hog all the blankets?” He questioned

Nala nodded, a slight smile on her face.

Suddenly, Maul began tickling her through the blanket. Nala squealed and tried to move away, but he tightened his grip on her. Nala laughed, still trying to get away with no success. 

“Finefinefinefine” She said. “You can have some”

Maul smiled as Nala unwrapped herself from the blanket, reluctantly handing it over to him. 

“Come here.” He said.

Nala moved over, sprawling herself across Maul, who wrapped his arms around her, and gently stroked her Lekku. 

She shivered as Maul gently picked her up, placing her next to him so her back was to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him as she slowly fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nala awoke, Maul wasn’t in the room. Sleepily, she stood up, walking barefoot into the cockpit, where she wasn’t surprised to find her Master. 

“How’d you sleep, sweetheart?” Maul asked, swiveling in his chair to face Nala.

“Best sleep I’ve had since Dathomir.” She said as Maul stood up and wrapped his arms around her. And it was true. The constant jumble of emotions radiating from Serenno made Nala restless, her sleep schedule constantly disturbed. Through the Force, Nala sensed Maul smile.

“How much time till we get to Mandalore?” She asked.

“We’re supposed to arrive tomorrow morning.” Maul replied

Nala nodded, backing away from Maul. 

“I think I’m gonna get changed and meditate.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Maul replied. 

Nala nodded and the two of them walked off. 

“I’ll meet you in 5 minutes.” Nala said, entering her room.

Maul nodded, walking off to his own room.

When Nala entered her room, she shed her leather clothes, changing into one of Maul’s shirts. She left her comm and sabers in her room and left, walking the short distance to Maul’s room. 

When she entered he was standing right in the centre of the room, reading something on his holopad, but he looked up as he heard her approach. A smile formed on his face as he watched her.

“What?” She asked with a chuckle.

“I love it when you wear my clothes.” He said, walking over and wrapping her in his arms. She hugged him, breathing in his familiar scent as he held her close.

Eventually, he let her go and they sat facing each other as they began meditating. Nala let her anger course through her, but also her relief to be leaving Serenno’s penetrating presence. 

Today, she noticed, the Force felt lighter, which, of course, made sense, seeing as she was no longer surrounded by prominent forces of evil, except for Maul and herself, of course. 

As she let herself be taken away, guided by the Force, she saw visions and flashes of what she assumed was the future. She saw their ship land on Mandalore, and she saw herself standing next to Maul in a dark area, surrounded by Mandalorians, showing their loyalty and respect with red and black armor. Then, the vision switched to a more open area. A throne room. She saw herself sitting with Maul, but there was something more. A force of light. A Jedi. She prodded the visions, trying to get a clearer image, but the more she searched, the more distant the images became. She huffed in disappointment, and opened her eyes. 

Maul was still deep in meditation, but he seemed to sense that Nala’s presence was not so strong anymore. He opened his eyes, and Nala saw they were full of concern, until he saw her still sitting in front of him, relatively unbothered. Frustrated though she may be, she smiled and reached for his hand, interlacing their fingers and squeezing his hand. He squeezed hers, and his eyes bore into her, trying to see her thoughts. She opened her mind to him, and felt him prodding around.

“You had visions.” He said. It was more of a statement than a question.

Nala nodded. 

“Of Mandalore.”

Maul was silent for a moment, continuing to search Nala’s brain.

“Jedi” He seethed.

Nala nodded, growling.

“They will not threaten us.” He said menacingly. 

Nala smiled maliciously. She stood up, extending her hand to Maul, who took it, standing up. Like always, he brought her hand to his mouth, leaving a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Nala raised her wrist to check her comm, but realised she’d left it in her room. 

“16:00” Maul said. “We’ve still got some time.”

Nala nodded, walking into the cockpit and stretching her arms above her head. 

“Honestly I just want to sit in bed and read until I fall asleep” Nala said, smiling gently.

“What’s stopping you?” Maul replied. “You’ve been such a good girl.” He grinned coyly

Nala smirked, moving closer to him until he grabbed her, pulling her into a kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck as he moved his hands to her ass. 

She let out a squeal as Maul picked her up, one hand still grabbing her butt, the other stroking her Lekku. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked towards his room. As soon as he entered the large room, he made his way to the bed, gently setting Nala down as he took a step back and removed his tunic.

“So much for sitting in bed reading till I fall asleep.” Nala smirked, knowing where this was going.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much later, Nala was lying on her stomach, sprawled across Maul as he gently played with her Lekku. She was reading off Maul’s holopad, and he read over her shoulder as she scrolled through some files on Mandalore.

“So Almec is Prime Minister, Saxon is like, president, of your army, and Rook Kast, who’s he?” She asked.

Maul chuckled. 

“Firstly, Saxon is not “president” of my army.” He laughed gently. Nala smiled. “He is Commander.”

“Same thing” Nala said, rolling her eyes, a smile on her face. 

Maul chuckled. 

“Rook Kast is my second in command. After Saxon, she is in charge.”

Nala sat up, her hands on either side of Maul.

“She’s a woman?” She asked curiously.

“Mhm” Maul said, gently kissing her forehead.

“That’s kriffing awesome” Nala smiled excitedly.

Maul smiled, still toying with her Lekku as she lay back down across him. 

“When are we gonna be there?” She asked.

“We are scheduled to arrive at 08:00” He replied, running a hand down her back and tracing the black lines the covered it.

Nala checked her comm. It was 19:00.

“I’m gonna get you some food, sweetheart.” Maul stated, gently moving Nala off of him. 

Nala nodded, moving herself off of him and watching as he stood up, still shirtless, and stretched his arms before exiting the room. Nala could hear his metal feet hitting the floor as he walked into a small room by the elevator, where they stored their food. She watched as he walked back into the room, carrying a variations of fresh fruits and rycrit meat, her favourite, as well as some meat for himself. 

He set the tray down near Nala, and returned to his spot next to her. She lay down on him, her back on his bare chest as she began eating some of the meat.

“I’m so excited to get to Mandalore.” Nala said absent-mindedly

Maul nodded. 

“No one will question our power. And if they do, they die.” He growled, and Nala could practically see the malicious smile on his face. 

She sat up, turning to face him. His face was indeed painted with a cruel smile. Nala growled, an evil grin forming on her face. 

“We will rule Mandalore.”


	2. Arrival on Mandalore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an entertaining night, Nala and Maul finally arrive on Mandalore.

“Good morning, Princess” She heard Maul’s deep voice.

Nala stirred, opening her eyes. She had fallen asleep next to Maul, and he was gently running a hand down her back, leaving gentle kisses all over her face and neck.

Nala smiled, looking into Maul’s beautiful golden eyes. They watched each other, the peaceful moment cut blissfully short as the computerized voice from the ship’s control announced they were an hour and a half from Mandalore.

Maul sighed, sitting up, allowing Nala to curl up against him as he held her close. 

“We should get up, you know” He said, tilting her head up so he could look at her. 

“I know” She smiled, reluctantly leaning away from him and stretching her arms before getting up.

“I’m gonna shower” She said.

“Can I join you?” He asked with a coy grin.

“Yes” Nala said, laughing and rolling her eyes.

He chuckled, watching as Nala pressed a button in the refresher, letting the cool water warm up as she removed the oversized shirt she was wearing. Maul was still shirtless, and he smirked as his eyes raked Nala’s bare body. She chuckled, walking over and kissing him gently before stepping into the shower, letting the warm water flow over her body as Maul stepped in. She grabbed the soap and began to lather her body, massaging the liquid into her Lekku.

“Here sweetheart, let me do it.” Maul said, grabbing the soap and gently rubbing it into her Lekku before making his way down her back, massaging the soap into her skin. Nala sighed as Maul rubbed the tension out of her shoulders.

Eventually, he made his way down to her ass, giving it a squeeze as he washed her. She chuckled as he turned her around to face him, beginning to wash her stomach and chest. He gently rubbed the soap onto her arms and ever so slowly began to trail his fingers down her torso, making his way to her legs. As he began cleaning her legs, he brushed his fingers against her clit, eliciting a light gasp from Nala.

“You’re supposed to be washing me, love.” She said, smirking

“I am.” He replied innocently as he scrubbed her legs, pretending nothing had happened.

She smiled, rolling her eyes gently.

Eventually he finished washing her legs, standing up and putting his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him so their bare chests were touching.

“All done.” He said, kissing her gently.

“My turn” Nala said smiling.

“Nala-” He began, sighing as she started to rub soap into his muscular arms.

Once she finished washing his arms, she moved to his broad shoulders and firm chest, taking her time as she massaged slow circles into his taut muscles. Eventually, she began washing his horns, taking her time and slowly rubbing the base of them, obtaining a low growl from Maul. 

“You’re supposed to be washing me, Princess.” He growled

Nala smirked coyly.

“I am”

He growled, suddenly pinning her against the cold wall, making her gasp. She looked at him innocently until he abruptly slid his knee between her thighs. She gently rocked against it, moaning lightly. Maul smirked, one hand gently wrapped around her neck, the other on the wall behind her. 

Nala continued to grind on Maul’s knee, and he released her neck, only to leave a trail of kisses and bites all over the sensitive skin. Nala moaned as Maul slipped a hand between her legs, gently rubbing circles on her throbbing clit before slowly sliding his index finger between her folds. She whined and arched her back, tilting her head on the cold wall of the refresher as he added another finger, slowly pulling his fingers out before sinking them back in.

“Such a good girl for me.” Maul said as he thrust his fingers into Nala, who practically screamed, rolling her eyes back as she arched her back.

“Right there?” He asked, continuing to slam his fingers into Nala, who felt heat begin to pool in her belly, whimpering as Maul continuously slid his fingers in and out of her. He began rubbing circles on her sensitive clit and the coil snapped.

Nala moaned and whimpered as the waves of her orgasm hit her like a freight train, Maul still gently rubbing her clit as she came all over his fingers.

“Such a good girl.” He said, leaning in and whispering in her ear as he removed his hand from between her legs, licking his fingers clean of her juices. Nala whimpered, grabbing his face and kissing him, the taste of herself on his lips ever present. He posessively returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. 

“Arrival to Mandalore in 45 minutes” The computerized voice from the ship announced.

“Time to go” He said, a shine in his eyes. 

Nala smiled, stepping out of the refresher, Maul following close behind. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dressed and clean, Nala and Maul walked into the cockpit, sitting down and admiring the looming planet ahead of them. 

Maul pressed a button on his comlink, and an audio transmission appeared. 

“Saxon” He said. “We will be arriving on Mandalore in 20 minutes. Assemble the troops.”

“Yes, My Lord.” Replied Saxon.

Maul ended the comm, swiveling his chair to face Nala. 

“You’ve been to Mandalore?” He asked

“Once, as a Jedi.” She nodded. “When Duchess Satine was ruler.”

“Much has changed since then.” 

“So I gather.”

“After Pre Viszla and I overthrew Satine, he turned against me, which, was not a surprise. But, I escaped, and freed Almec, who rules as Prime Minister for me. Saxon supervises everything, and is commander of Death Watch.”

Nala nodded.

“So you technically rule all of Mandalore?”

“No.” He replied, and Nala stared at him in confusion. “You and I now rule Mandalore.”

Nala smiled and looked out at the cities below them. The ship was flying towards a city much bigger than the others, which Nala assumed as the capital. 

“Are you ready?” Maul asked, standing up and extending his hand to Nala. 

She nodded, grabbing his hand and standing up. Maul brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, before interlacing their fingers and walking to the elevator.

As they stepped out of the elevator, they both draped the hoods of their cloaks over their heads, standing in front of the ramp as the ship jolted slightly.

“Welcome to Mandalore.” The ship’s voice announced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo I've been so excited to write this part of the series! Hope you enjoyed :) Thanks for the kudos, they mean a lot!


	3. The Army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala meets Almec and Saxon, and Maul takes her to the Lower City.

The ramp lowered, and Nala watched as four Mandalorians wearing red and black armour approached them.

Maul squeezed Nala’s hand, and they walked off of the ship, their fingers still interlaced.

“Lord Maul.” One of the Mandalorians said, and they all bowed. Maul gave a single nod of his head. 

“The Prime Minister and Commander Saxon await you in the throne room.”

Maul nodded once again as the Mandalorians led them to a shuttle. Two of the troopers stood at the front of the shuttle, two at the back as Maul and Nala stood in the middle. One of the soldiers pressed a few buttons and the shuttle sprung forwards. Nala rocked backwards but Maul stayed rooted and gripped her hand tight. Nala squeezed his hand three times. 

“I love you” It meant

Maul squeezed her hand four times.

“I love you more”

Nala smiled, projecting her emotions to Maul, who smiled back through the Force. 

As the shuttle sped through the capital, Nala admired the diverse Mandalorian architecture. They flew past tall buildings with platforms full of people all going about their daily lives. 

Eventually, they arrived at a large building in the very centre of the capital, which Nala remembered as the Palace. The shuttle stopped on a platform at the base of the tall building, and the Mandalorians stepped off, making way for Maul and Nala. They stepped off, their fingers still interlaced, and Maul expertly navigated his way into the palace, where they were met with Mandalorian soldiers at every corner. They all bowed their heads as Maul and Nala passed. They turned a corner and found themselves in front of a large door. Nala wasn’t surprised to see two Mandalorians in front of the door, guarding it. 

“This must be the throne room.” Nala thought to herself

When the guards noticed it was Maul, they bowed and quickly moved out of the way. Maul kept his eyes straight ahead as the doors opened, revealing a wide open space and two men standing near a large throne. As the doors opened, they looked up as Maul and Nala walked in.

“My Lord” They said, almost in synch as they bowed their heads. The man in Mandalorian armour tucked his helmet under his arm as they approached. Maul nodded, and removed his hand from Nala’s, moving to remove his hood. Nala did the same and felt the eyes of the two men up and down her body. Maul seemed to notice too, because he placed his hand on Nala’s back, gently moving her closer to him. 

“Is everything ready?” He questioned, not dwelling on the fact that Almec was still watching Nala intently. 

Almec’s eyes flicked back to Maul as he spoke, and Saxon spoke up.

“Yes, My Lord.” He said

“I would like to speak to the army.” 

“I will inform them to assemble here” Saxon said

“No” Maul cut him off. “It will draw too much attention. Tell them to assemble in the lower city. We will meet them there.”

“Right away, My Lord.” 

Maul gave one nod of his head and Saxon turned around, putting on his helmet and walking out of the throne room. When he left, Maul turned back to face Almec. 

“He’s been staring at me since we walked in.” Nala said to Maul through their bond in the Force. 

In the Force, Maul rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll take care of it”

Nala smirked to herself.

“How have things been in my absence, Prime Minister?” Maul said, emphasizing on Almec’s role.

“Very well. No insurrections, no issues.”

“Good” Maul said

“This is your woman?” Almec asked suddenly, gesturing to Nala.

“Yes.” Maul growled. “But she is also a Lady of the Sith, and you will not address her in such a derogatory way.” He growled, pointing his finger at Almec. 

“Yes, of course, My Lord” Almec said, bowing his head. 

“We must meet up with Saxon and the rest of the army.” Maul said. 

“Of course, Lord Maul.”

Maul gave one swift nod of his head and slipped his hand into Nala’s, and the two walked out of the throne room. In the Force, Nala could feel the Prime Minister’s eyes on her until the massive doors of the throne room were closed. 

“Have you been to the Lower City?” Maul asked as they walked through the halls. 

Nala shook her head, her Lekku swaying gently. 

“It’s a very dark place” He smirked. “We’re going to fly there. Just follow me”

He squeezed her hand and she smiled as they moved out of the palace and onto an outer platform with fewer ships. He let go of her hand and moved a few feet away, shape-shifting into his giant animalistic shape. Nala did the same, and soon, they were flying off. Nala followed him as he flew over buildings and around ships, flying lower and lower, closer to the black bottom of the city. 

Maul abruptly swooped down, flying into an opening in the black mass beneath them. The closer they got, it became more clear to Nala that they were flying into a sort of tunnel, an entrance. 

As they flew downwards, it got continuously darker. At one point it became so dark that Nala no longer trusted her eyes and ears, relying solely on the Force to guide her. 

Ahead of her, she no longer heard or felt the beat of her Master’s wings. 

“Ground” The Force told her.

She stuck out her feet, and they hit solid ground beneath her. The firm earth felt cold beneath her exposed feet, and she shape-shifted back into her normal appearance. In the Force, she could feel Maul approaching, and the metal clank of his feet gave away his position as he reached out to her. She grabbed his extended hand and he pulled her close to him. 

“Welcome to the Lower City” He chuckled, gently kissing her forehead.

Nala laughed. 

“It’s dark” 

“Really?” Maul asked sarcastically

She chuckled.

“Come on, we don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

She smiled as he kissed her hand gently before intertwining their fingers.  
Maul began walking through the tunnel, expertly maneuvering each twist and turn, until finally they arrived in a more open area within the maze of tunnels. Nala could feel the movements and gentle footsteps of people nearby. The fluctuations of armour gave away the Mandalorian presence.

“My Lords” Saxon said, stepping out of the shadows and bowing before them. 

Immediately, he was joined by dozens, probably hundreds of Mandalorians dressed in red and black armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) Feel free to leave kudos or requests!


	4. Concordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul introduces Nala to the Mandalorian army, and they return to the palace, when Saxon arrives with interesting news.

Nala glanced at the Mandalorians surrounding them, her gaze unfaltering. She could feel all eyes on her as Maul spoke up.

“You have prepared for this.” He began. “We are on the verge of combat. I can feel it.”

It was true. In the past few days, Nala had become increasingly aware of a growing sense of light. She assumed it was the Jedi. She had raised her concerns to Maul, and he had reassured her that he too, had sensed it. 

There were murmurs among the soldiers as they turned to look at each other. Nala could sense their excitement.

“Is it the Jedi?” A Mandalorian asked above the ruckus.

“I believe so.” Maul replied, speaking more generally rather than addressing the trooper directly. 

The Mandalorians roared, pumping their fists in the air and clapping each other on the back.

“Be prepared. I am not certain of when they shall arrive, but when I give my signal, do not falter.” 

The Mandalorians quieted down a bit, nodding as Maul spoke, until one spoke up.

“Why’d you bring your woman with you?” A voice asked arrogantly

Nala’s head jolted to where she heard the voice. Using the Force, she felt her way around until she quickly figured out who it came from. She grabbed the soldier, a young man, using the Force and lifted him into the air, choking him. He coughed, cackling as Nala brought him to the front of the line, abruptly dropping him to the ground. 

He lay on his hands and knees, coughing and spluttering as he tried to recover. Nala grabbed one of her sabers and ignited it, bringing it to rest inches of the young soldier’s neck. 

The Mandalorian caught his breath and looked up, only to see Nala’s crimson blade inches from his throat. He gasped and stumbled backwards.

Maul placed his hand on Nala’s back as he spoke, moving closer to her. 

“Nala is a Sith, and you will not disrespect her. Let this serve as a warning for all of you. Our relationship does not concern any of you.” He growled, a stony glare painted across his features. 

He gently nodded his head to Nala, and she retracted her blade, returning her saber to her belt.

The Mandalorian looked up at her before scurrying off to his original position at the back of the circle of warriors.

“Contact me if anything changes, Saxon” Maul growled, stepping away from Nala before suddenly shape shifting, Mandalorians dodging out of his way. He shot up, and Nala quickly shape shifted and followed him up the tunnel.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They flew out of the Lower City and back to the palace, where they landed on a platform at the back of the sprawling building, returning their humanoid forms. Maul aggressively grabbed Nala’s hand and they strode into the palace, guards bowing at them at every turn. 

They reached the throne room and Nala was slightly surprised to see it deserted, except for two Mandalorians guarding the door on the outside. They bowed their heads and left the room. 

Sensing Nala’s confusion, Maul spoke up. 

“When we are on Mandalore, Almec gets his own estate. The palace is ours.”

Nala smirked.

Maul sat down on the throne room, motionning for Nala to join him. She exhaled as she sat down in his lap, resting her head against his chest.

“Mandalorians are annoying.” She huffed.

“Yes” He growled slowly. “They only want to fight. But, they can be useful.”

Nala nodded, breathing gently as Maul began to toy with the end of her Lekku. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Kriff” Nala spoke up, checking her comm. “It’s already 15:00”

“Want to go for a walk?” Maul asked

“Won’t we draw attention to ourselves?”

“I know a special path” He replied, smirking gently.

Nala smiled, stretching her feet as she stood up. Maul kept his hands on her waist, standing up right behind her. He wrapped his arms across her waist and pulled her close, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

“I love you” He huffed, burying his head in her neck. 

Nala smiled, placing her hands on top of his.

“I know” She said

“But I don’t think you know just how much I love you.” Maul said, still keeping Nala wrapped tight in his arms but turning her to face him. “My entire life all I’ve known is violence, anger and hate. I’ve never had someone care for me the way you do. It makes me feel like a person.” He said gently. 

“Oh sweetheart” Nala said, placing her hands on each side of his face. “Without you I’d be so lost. I’d probably still be a Jedi. You helped me see that the Jedi are evil, and you’re the reason I am who I am right now. You’re the one who took me under your wing, trained me, and helped me gain so much power. I couldn’t live without you. I love you so much.” She sighed, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. 

Maul kissed the top of her head, holding her close as he rested his chin on her head. 

They remained quiet in each other’s grasp, enjoying the peace until Maul’s comm beeped. Nala took a step back, but Maul growled and pulled her to him, his hand resting on her waist.

“What.” He growled, bringing his free arm to his face.

“My Lord, Commander Saxon requests to see you.” An unfamiliar voice said.

“Tell him to wait.” Maul huffed

“He says it’s urgent.”

“If it’s so urgent why didn’t he call me himself?”

“Uh- I’m not sure, My Lord. He says he needs to speak with you immediately.”

Maul growled, walking towards the throne and sitting down, motionning for Nala to join him. She smirked and sat between his legs as he rested them on the armrest of the chair. 

“Send him in” He said, ending the transmission and posessively wrapping an arm around Nala.

A few moments later, the giant doors of the throne room opened and Saxon strode in, removing his helmet as he walked towards the two Sith.

“My Lords” He said, bowing before them.

“This better be worth my time, Saxon” Maul growled.

“Yes, Lord Maul” He said, standing up and removing his helmet. “It’s concerning our troops. We have lost connection with three off-planetary outposts on Concordia. They failed to check in this morning, so we became suspicious.”

“How long have you lost contact?”

“Since last night, we have heard nothing.”

“Peculiar. Anything else?”

“Yes. Two groups of troopers stationed outside the capital failed to check in this evening.”

“I suspect an attack” Nala spoke up, and Saxon’s eyes flicked to her. “It is much like the tactics used by the Republic. I sense there was an ambush on Concordia, and they are slowly moving to overthrow us.”

Maul moved his head so his lips brushed the edge of her montrals. “Good girl” He whispered so only she could hear. 

A small smile formed on her lips as she continued.

“I sense an attack is imminent. Have the troops on high alert.”

Saxon looked concerned and looked to Maul, seeking his advice.

“Do as she says, Saxon” He growled.

Saxon immediately backed off, bowing his head first to Maul, then Nala. 

“Of course, My Lords, I will report anything more to you”

Maul nodded and he hurried out, putting on his helmet as the throne room doors gently slammed shut behind him.


	5. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important member of the Shadow Collective has been acting strange.

For a few days, it was quiet, Peaceful. Nala enjoyed the change of pace, but she could feel the light getting stronger, closer. She knew it was only a matter of days before the Republic and the Jedi would arrive, and she would have to face her past. 

As she stood on the balcony of the room she and Maul shared, she heard the gentle thud of his footsteps as he approached her.

“You’re up early” He said, stifling a yawn as he kissed her on the top of her head and placed an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as he joined her by the rail.

One of the things Nala loved most about Mandalore was the view. The balcony attached to their room was at the front of the palace, right at the top, overlooking the capital. As the sun rose over the buildings, Nala watched as the unsuspecting citizens awoke and began their days.

“I didn’t wanna wake you” She said, leaning into Maul, resting her head just below his shoulder.

“You didn’t” He replied calmly

Nala nodded gently, letting her mind drift back to the ever-so-present light that seemed to overweigh the dark in the Force. 

“They’re getting closer” She said absent-mindedly

“I can feel it” Maul said, giving one nod of his head. “We have to attend a meeting this afternoon with Almec, Saxon and Kast. We’re going to go over battle plans and tactical plans, as well as government, issues.” He said, emphasizing the last word and grinning smugly.

Nala smirked.

“How did you sleep?” He asked

“Not very well, honestly.” She replied, noticing a flare of concern in Maul’s eyes. 

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to worry about that. You are more skilled than they could ever wish to be, and you yield more power than they could dream of.” He said, quickly picking up on her concern over the Jedi. “And I’ll be right there with you. Not like you need me, of course” He smiled, winking.

She smiled, chuckling gently as she wrapped her arms around him, and he held her close, the light of Mandalore shining over them. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Why is it that we’re always late to everything?” Nala asked as she stood in front of the mirror, hastily adjusting her headpiece.

“We’re not late, everyone else is just early” Maul said from the other side of the room.

“Yeah right” Nala laughed, rolling her eyes as she grabbed her cloak, throwing it over her shoulders as she strode towards the door. Maul walked over to her and kissed her quickly, attaching his cloak and grabbing her hand, interlacing their fingers.

They sped through the halls, guards bowing at them as they passed. 

“Good thing you know where you’re going.” Nala said, squeezing his hand gently.

Nala sensed him smile through the Force as they stopped in front of a large door. The Mandalorians guarding it bowed their heads, letting them walk through the decorated entrance.

When they walked in, it was no surprise to Nala that she saw Almec, Saxon and Kast sitting at a long table. Almec and Saxon were deep in conversation but looked up as soon as Maul and Nala walked in.

“My Lords” They said, bowing their heads.

Maul gave one nod of his head and they sat back down. There was a single chair at the end of the table, obviously meant for him. Nala could sense his annoyance as he firmly gripped her hand, sitting down on the left side of the table. Nala sat in a chair immediately besides his as she felt everyone watching them. 

“My Lord, three more patrol groups have not checked in since yesterday morning” Saxon spoke up.

“And what have you done about it?” Maul asked calmly, the annoyance in his voice becoming clear. 

“Oh, uh, I-, nothing, as of yet, My Lord.” He stuttered

“Well perhaps you should send someone to look for them?” He growled

“Right away, My Lord” He said, standing up and rushing to the door, no doubt to send a comm to get someone to find the unresponsive patrol groups.

“Kast, do you have any updates that are useful to me?”

“Yes, My Lord. A small group of teenagers began speaking out about the so called flaws of the government, and seem to be trying to rally more supporters.” 

“And what has been done about it?”

“They’ve all been placed in individual holding cells.”

Maul leaned over to Nala. “I should promote her to Commander, she’s actually useful” He whispered.

“Females are often more useful than men, love” She replied so only Maul could hear. He smirked and chuckled lightly as he turned back to Kast.

He gave a single nod of his head and she stood up, placing her helmet on her head as she exited the room. 

“Almec.” Maul said slowly, turning his head to face Almec. “I sense great unease in you. What are you trying to hide?”

“Nothing, My Lord” Almec replied. His voice shook ever so slightly as he spoke, and Nala looked at Maul, communicating with the Force.

Maul quickly relayed his plan to her and a smug grin formed on her face. She stood up, slowly trailing her hand across Maul’s cheek before walking off, exiting the room.

She walked hurriedly through the halls until she reached her room. The doors opened automatically and she entered, quickly striding over to a drawer at the far end of the large closet. She punched in the code and the doors opened, revealing an array of items. Nala ruffled through the stuff until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed the small item and closed the drawer, darting out of the room and rushing through the halls, trying to return to the conference room as quickly as possible. 

When she arrived, the guards bowed and the doors opened. She walked in and found Maul, a malicious expression on his face, deep in conversation with a frightened looking Almec. They both looked up as she walked in and Maul grinned spitefully. She kissed him, savouring the slightly startled reaction from Almec, and sat down, handing Maul the small object in her hand. 

“Thank you, darling” He said. Nala smirked.

“Now, Almec. You cannot hide from me. You cannot hide anything from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) Just an fyi i start school september 8th so as of then ill probably wont be as active :( i will still continue Nala's story, i just wont be posting as consistently

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave feedback! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
